RiboneEileen:Just a regular story
by ElChuprador
Summary: This basically my take on how Rigby comes to accept his feelings for Eileen, and how he goes about dealing with it.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I wrote this pretty late at night. So, I apologize in advance for mistakes I might have maid. Please, comment if you'd like. I would love to hear feed-back. Also, this is my first fanfiction I've written so, I do hope you enjoy it. And if not then that's okay too :3.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights nor do I make a profit from writing these fanfics about The Regular Show :3.

It's another day as usual at the park; Mordecai and Rigby are slacking off, Muscle man is pulling pranks with his best buddy, Fives, and Skips is repairing the damages done to the park from the paranormal events that preceded last night.

It' was close to lunch time, and Mordecai and Rigby are trying to decide where they will be feasting at today.

"How about Cheezers?" suggested, Rigby.

"Nah, we ate there yesterday, dude" Mordecai, replied.

"But what's better than the best grilled cheeeeeze in the world ?" Rigby, asked.

"I don't know, dude, how about... um... The Coffee Shop? We can get some pretty tasty sandwiches there; plus we can chill with Eileen, and Cjaaaaaaaaay, heheh" Mordecai proposed gleefully.

Rigby began weighing out the choices, this was clearly one of the toughest decisions he had to make this week, "Fine, plus it would be nice to see Elieen." Rigby replied with a joyful tone.

"Oh, hey can I ask you something about Elieen, dude?" Mordecai asked.

"uhh , sure dude what?" Rigby replied looking curiously at his buddy.

Mordecai asks "So, recently it seems like you and Eileen have been becoming closer, do you ever see her as more than just a friend".

Rigby was surprised by this . He didn't really know how to respond to this question because he never really thought about it... all he could say was " I don't know, dude, I never really thought about it  
"

"Dude, how do you not know? I see how you look at her and you want to smooch dem liiiaaaps. It's obvious you have a thing for her, hmm" Mordecai said making a joke at his buddies expense.

"STOP TALKING" Rigby screams at the top of his lungs.

"HEY, YOU SLACKERS, GET BACK TO WORK, LUNCH BREAK ISN'T FOR ANOTHER 30 MINUTES, AND YOU STILL HAVE TO RAKE THESE LEAVES. SO DO IT NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED" Benson screamed while red in the face and veins about to pop in forehead.

"Geeze, alright Benson, just don't burst a bubble, heheh" Rigby replied.

Mordecai and Rigby began raking the leaves. Mordecai was on his cell with CJ telling her about the plans to meet up at The Coffee Shop for lunch, and then proceeded to make small talk. Rigby was alone with his thoughts, and there was something he couldn't get out of his head. The conversation he and Mordecai had early it was something that resonated deeply with him. He always thought of her as a close friend, but he began reflecting on all the adventures they've had together. And started to feel that maybe that their relationship could be just more than them just being two pals. This was the first time he gave true thought about himself and Eileen. Then Rigby started to come to the realization that he actually might hold some true romantic feelings towards Eileen. At that moment Rigby was pulled out of his introspection of his feelings towards Eileen, by Mordecai.

"Yo, Rigby, Earth to Rigby, it's Luuuunch time" Mordecai said.

"Huh, what, what's up dude?" Rigby asked in a confused tone.

"It's lunch time dude, Let's get the cart and goooooooooo" Mordecai replied.

"Okay, bro, let's doooo it" Rigby answered. They both then proceeded to "WOOOO!" as they threw their hands in the air.

They pulled the cart from the garage, Mordecai was driving and Rigby was riding shotgun as usual. It was about a 5 minute drive to The Coffee Shop. On the cart ride there they made casual conversation, such as, what they were planning to eat, drink, and cracking jokes. They arrived at their destination, and when Rigby was getting out of the cart he looked at the shop and began feeling a tad nervous, he stood their and was brought back to this thoughts earlier about Eileen. He stood there for a prolonged period of time just reflecting.

"Yo, bro what's the hold up? Are we going in or not?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah, Sorry, I guess I'm just a little hungrier than I thought. Carry me Mordecai I'm so weeeeak from hunger" Rigby said in a joking attitude as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about Eileen.

"haha, dude, it's like 15 steps carry yourself thereq" Mordecai replied. They both laughed and then walked into The Coffee Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I wrote this pretty late at night. So, I apologize in advance for mistakes I might have maid. Please, comment if you'd like. I would love to hear feed-back. Also, this is my first fanfiction I've written so, I do hope you enjoy it. And if not then that's okay too :3. Also, I'll try to do a chapter or two a week depending on how busy I am. Hopefully I can get chapter out before the week is over, and if not then at least very early next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights nor do I make a profit from writing these fanfics about The Regular Show :3.

Mordecai and Rigby walked down the staircase that lead to the ground floor of the The Coffee Shop. Mordecai always enjoyed the quaint décor of the restaurant. The baise walls and 5 tables that filled the area. 2 going vertically that were placed across from the deli counter, and the 3 that where spaced horizontally in the room to the right of them. That's when the duo heard a very familiar voice calling out to them from the middle horizontal table

"Yo, broos, come take a seat and let's get our grub oooon" It was CJ.

"Hehe, okay, we're coming, dude" Mordecai immediately replied.

CJ was sitting in the seat on the far left, Mordecai and Rigby approached the table and took their seats. Mordecai sitting next to his girlfriend, and Rigby taking a seat next to his best buddy.

Mordercai asked his pals what they were planning to get.

Rigby replied with "I'm getting a Haaaaaaaam sandwich, and some coffee"

"I'm probably going to get a turkey sandwhich and some cookies, what what" CJ said.

"Heheh, nice" Mordecai replied.

They began chatting, Mordecai brings up that Muscle-Man is having a party tonight at 9pm. He invites CJ to come along with him and suggest to Rigby that she should ask Eileen to come too. Rigby is all for it. Elieen comes to their table with a pen and paper in her apron, ready to take their order. They start talking about Muscle-Man's party, and suggest she should go as well; telling her the party starts at 9 tonight and goes on to ?. Eileen says " It sounds like fun, I get out around 7, but I don't really have a ride to get there". So Mordecai being the awesome wing-man he is suggest that Rigby could pick her up using the cart. Rigby hesitant at first, but reluctantly says he would do it, if she doesn't mind. Elieen gives a soft smile to Rigby and says that she would be delighted, and can't wait for what tonight has in store. Rigby smiles back at her, Eileen tells them that she should get back to work and takes their orders. A few minutes after Eileen leaves CJ and Mordecai begin to have their own conversation. To which Rigby begin thinking about Eileen, he noticed something different about her. That he wasn't just seeing her as a friend anymore, but something more, he was slowly becoming physically attracted to her. He noticed things he wouldn't have before such as: Her warm smile, and her vexing voice. Her slim body, and wavy hair. The way she presents herself was enough for him to blush . Rigby became lost in thought again about Eileen, she was always such a caring, and selfless person who would gladly put with his antics. Always supportive of him no matter what he did. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

"Dude... DUDE" Mordecai said with a raised voice snapping Rigby out of his trance. "What is it dude?" Rigby asked. "Our food is here" Mordecai replied. Mordecai looked perplexed at Rigby, but decided it would be better not say anything. They all thanked Eileen for the food and began to devour their meals. They were telling jokes to each other, stories about the park, and talking about how good the food was. After a while Mordecai and Rigby realized that they had to get back to the park soon because their lunch break was almost over. Mordecai kissed CJ and told her he would see her later, and they both said good bye to Eileen then headed to cart.

On the way back there wasn't too much conversation, but Mordecai asked Rigby something that was on his mind."Rigby, can I ask you something?" "Sure dude, go ahead." Rigby said."Today, you seem a bit off, dude. Like you'll just start spacing out, and I would have to snap you back into reality. Is something going on?" Mordecai asked with a slightly worried tone. "Oh... It..it.. it's nothing man, I'm just a... uhh a little tired is all." Rigby said with a shaky tone. "Dude, maybe you should get some sleep tonight... and skip the party" Mordecai suggested. "NO WAY DUDE, I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT" Rigby yelled defensively."Dude, chill out, It was just a suggestion. I worry about you and plus I don't think.. Eile..." Mordecai stopped before he could finish his sentence and realized what was truly going on. Mordecai was always slightly more perceptive than others. And he was able to put it together easily since he was in Rigbys shoes before. Mordecai pursed his lips and gave a sly smile "Oh... I get it now. You do have a thing for Eileen". "WHAT? No, Dude" Rigby replied. "You don't have to lie to me bro, we have been best friends since we were kids, just be honest with me" Mordecai said in a sympathetic tone. Rigby let out a deep sigh. He knew he couldn't hide it from Mordecai, even if he did. He would find out sooner or later. "Yeah, I do like her. I don't know since our conversation earlier... I just can't stop thinking about her. And seeing her today even if it was just like 10 minutes made me realize I do like her, dude, ugh, I don't know what to do" Rigby said in a hoping Mordecai might have an answer "Dude, you got to tell her" Mordecai said. "WHAT? I CAN'T DUDE" Rigby yelled. "Listen Rigby, you have to tell her. And soon. You can't let those feelings just sit there without doing anything. Because if you do then it might be too late and she might move on. Trust me bro I know that feeling and it's crappy." Mordecai smiled after giving his advice. Rigby smiled and said "I'll try dude, thanks". They pulled up to the park and both wondering how tonight might play out for Rigby if he goes through with it.

Notes: I'll try to get chapter 3 out, but honestly. I do feel a little fatigued, and I want to see how it's received before I continue. :3 I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rigby and Mordecai are back at the park doing some of the mundane tasks they have left on their list. They finish most of them, and see that they have the spend the last two hours of work being merchants at the snack bar.

`"Heh, I can't believe Benson is giving us snack bar duty especially after last time, heh." Rigby said smugly. "

Yeah, but it's only two hours, and it's likely everyone else was busy with other things they needed to do" Mordecai replied.

"Yeah, heh. Oh, by the way do you know who else is going to Muscle-Man's party tonight?" Rigby asked.

"I think Pops, Benson, Fives and maybe the ducks, also Starlla will be there and probably Muscle-Man's other friends will be there" Answered Mordecai.

"What about Skips, dude?" Inquired Rigby.

Oh, dude, he said he was busy tonight, and was going to try to make it, but it doesn't seem like he will make it" Mordecai answered.

"Oh, well that sucks dude. It's always fun to watch skips cut loose and do a few tricks, hehe" Rigby Replied.

The conversation begins to dwindle. And Rigby begins thinking about how tonight will play out. He's convinced that he should ask Eileen out, and tell her how he feels, but that's easier said than done. Rigby, thinks about how he should go about it. He thinks to himself "I shouldn't ask her out when I see her, it has to be at a perfect time. Maybe sometime after the upswing of the party when everyone is coming down. And thinks become a bit more calm. Hmm, this is tough man... ugh how would I even go about asking her out. Should I use some smooth lines or do I just tell her 'Oh, Hey Eileen, I like you let's go out?' Nah that's too forward... Ugh.. I'll think of something. Rigby looks at the clock and sees it's 5pm...

"WOOO, IT'S QUIIITEN TIME!" Rigby exclaimed.

Yeaaaah it is dude. Do you want to play some _Dig Champs_ before you pick up Eileen?" asked Mordecai

"You know it, bro, let's do it" Rigby said excitiedly.

Back at the house Mordecai and Rigby are playing _Dig Champs_ and as usual Rigby is player 2 Dude, I hate player 2. All I get is this crappy shovel. Let me be player 1... pleeeease" begged Rigby

"Yeah dude, you can be player 1... If you can beat me in a game of punchiiieees" Mordecai said confidently.

"No way, dude, you always cheat at punchies" Rigby said,

Nah, man, you're just weak, haha" Mordecai replied.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

Rigby checked the time and saw it was 6:30 and that he had to pick up Eileen soon for the party. He was also planning on getting a little spiffy for Eileen. Mordecai felt like messing with Rigby and said "Oh, that's right you need to pick up your girlfriend, huhuh". "UGH!" Rigby replied while going up stairs to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Rigby began staring at himself in the mirror he felt like this was a good opportunity to physic himself up to ask Eileen out. As he stared at himself in the mirror he began reciting different ways to ask Eileen out "Oh, hey Eileen, I want to tell you something... No... I need to tell you something I like you and I want to go out with you... Eileen... how about a date? ….. Eileen guess which raccoon is in like with you?" Rigby started to loose confidences and began doubting himself a bit "UGH I can't do this... why can't I do this? Why can't I ask her this question?... I asked girls out before... why is it so hard with her?" Rigby started to feel a small pain in his stomach and grabbed his gut... "Oh, man I don't think that sandwich sat well with me" he thought. Rigby began getting ready, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and spritz some cologne just for Eileen. He checked the clock in the bathroom and saw it was a quarter past seven. "Oh man I need get going... I have to pick up Eileen soon" he thought.

Rigby ran down stares and picked up the keys to the cart from Mordecai. After he retrieved them he headed to the cart. Rigby entered the cart, and sighed ... He felt shaky, and he was sweating a bit... "Dude, get a hold of yourself this is no big deal" he said trying to reassure himself. He felt the pain in his stomach again, and his thoughts where transitioned to that "Oh man... I hope this stops before I pick up Eileen" he said. He turned the key into the ignition, and was off. On the way there he tried to keep his thoughts occupied by keeping focus on the road, and having random thoughts at the stop light. 15 minutes later he arrived at Eileen's place. He stared at her home for a few moments and finally walked up to her house. He knocked on her door twice and he heard her say "I'll be there in a second". About a minute passed and the door open... Their Eileen stood... wearing a pair of skinny jeans and her _Mordecai and The Rigbies_ Tee shirt... "Oh, man she's sooooo hot... say something man" he thought "You look great, Eileen, I can't believe you kept that shirt"

"Haha Thanks Rigby. Why wouldn't I? This one of my favorite bands. Also you smell nice tonight Rigby" she said

"Thanks, haha... It is... heh.. that's pretty cool" Rigby said slightly blushing...

"Um... so we should get going heh" Rigby said.

"Alright" Eileen replied smiling.

They both enter the cart and begin to drive to Muscle-Man's house where they will meet up with Mordecai and CJ. Rigby and Eileen begin talking about the fun and debauchery that might ensue at the party tonight. They laugh a bit, and joke around with each other. On the way there they stuck at a red light. Rigby takes this chance to take a look at Eileen without her noticing, he blushes a bit, and ponders about how he will ask her out... He still finds these thoughts troubling and the pain hits again... He let's out a small groan and Eilieen ask if something is wrong. He replied by telling her he's fine and it's nothing major.. She dawns a worried look, but tries to hide it. She is obviously worried about Rigby, but won't press the issue unless it gets worse. They finally arrive at Muscle-Man's house and it's 8:30. CJ and Mordecai are outside waiting for them. They both get out of the cart and greet the two and they reciprocate the greeting.

Mordecai suggest they go in. And they all agree.

They walk through the front and only door of the trailer and for once the place is actually clean. It seems Fives and Muscle-Man probably cleaned up the place a bit for the party. On the couch they see Benson, Pops, and Fives chatting. They greet their co-workers, talking about how they probably came a little to early because the party doesn't start till 9.

"So, guys how about I go to the fridge and get us some soooodaaas?" Mordecai suggested.

"That's sounds great man, I love sodas" Rigby said.

At that moment they heard a voice yelling from the bedroom to make a quick joke "YOU KNOW WHO ELSE LOVES SODA? MY MOM. BOOM" Muscle man yelled.

"Man, that joke is so lame" Rigby replied.

"Bro, you are just jealous of my awesome comedic timing" Muscle-Man said walking out of his bedroom.

Rigby and Muscle-Man began lightly arguing about nothing. Mordecai chuckled to himself and went to get the sodas. He had sometime to think and he was wondering how Rigby was going to ask out Eileen. Rigby is like his brother, So he worries about him sometimes, but he feels like Rigby has control of the situation. He chuckles to himself, and hopes everything can go right for once. He grabbed 4 sodas and walked back into the living room.

"What took so long Mordo?" CJ asked

"Oh, sorry I just got lost" Mordecai replied.

"How do you get lost in a finite area bro?" Muscle-Man inquired but was just mostly trying to put Mordecai on the spot.

"Dude, it's like a pig sty in there, it's easy to get lost" he replied

"BRO, I cleaned this place to perfection" He said

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't good enough, haha" Mordecai said.

The questioning ceased. And everyone opened their sodas and started drinking. They were all in high spirits and having a good time just talking and mingling with one another. People started coming in and they were greeting most of them. Starla arrived, Her and Muscle-Man brought his stereo "WHO WANT'S TO LISTEN TO SOME TUNES, BROS?" Muscle-Man asked the crowd that slightly occupied his home. People wooped, and were yelling for some music. "HERE YOU GO THEN" Muscle-Man said in great MC fashion. They started playing top 40 dance music and everyone was getting into it. Eileen looked at Rigby and asked if he wanted to dance. Of course he said yes and they began to dance. Rigby was dancing, but not putting too much effort into it... He was entranced by Eileen... the way she moved was so graceful he couldn't take his eyes off her. Rigby mind began to go a mile a second. He started to feel close to Eileen... Again though... the pain returned this time it came like a truck... He was trying to keep a straight face, and told Eileen he needed to use the restroom and he would be back in a minute. Rigby scurried off to the bathroom and doused his face in water from the skink. He looked down into the sink and told himself to get it out and just chill He looked in the mirror and gasped. He noticed a darkish purple aura surrounding his body "HOLY CRAP, MAN!" Rigby thought to himself. He felt like this must be all in his mind and he just needs to stop stressing out. He exited the bathroom. Rigby saw Mordecai from across the room and walked up to him.

"Yo bro have you seen Eileen? I need to talk to her" he asked..

Uhh... dude..." Mordecai noticed the purple aura surrounding Rigby... he didn't really know what to say. One thing is sure this wasn't something in Rigbies head.

"Dude, have you seen Eileen or not?" Rigby said. He sees her from across the room and runs towards her.

"Oh man... this isn't good" Mordecai said to himself.

"Yo Eileen" Rigby said.

"Hey Rigb..." Eileen said her sentence was cut off because she noticed what was happening to Rigby.

"Hey I need to tell you something" he said... He was trying to find the right words to say, but froze up... He couldn't get a word out... He just starred at Eileen. Petrified at how real everything felt.. the air became heavy around him and he began to loose confidences. This was it... in his mind he felt like he was blowing his one chance... Mordecai saw the train wreak that was appearing from across the room and went in to help his buddy.

"Yo, Rigby, I need to talk to you really quick... excuses for a bit Eileen" he said smiling.

All she could say was "okay"

"Dude! what's wrong man?" Mordecai asked worried about his best friend.

"I don't know man... I... I tried to ask her out, but I just started pulling a Mordecai... I can't get the words out.. I just couldn't get the words out man" Rigby said feeling defeated.

"Dude, I wish you stop using my name like that" Mordecai said.

Rigby held his head between his paws and said "Oh, dude, I don't know... I feel like someone is punching my braaaain" This when that purple aura began to manifest into something horrifying.

Mordecai was in complete shock from what he was seeing.. "DUDE YOU NEED TO RELAX" Mordecai said to Rigby

"I CAN'T DUDE IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE" Rigby shouted.. At that moment the aura took it's form into a huge, grotesque, looking Rigby that let out a roar that shook the trailer.. Everyone stopped what they were doing and struck with fear or shock in what they were seeing...

"Dude, we go to do something about this" Mordecai said

"hmm-hmm" they both agreed and charged at it with all their strength. It was no use they only managed to get it's attention. And it retaliated by striking Mordecai and Rigby with a power swing using both of it's fist. They were thrown out of the trailer, and landed near The park house. \

"Oh dude... what the heck was that thing" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, Rigby, but we need skips. He would know what to do." Mordecai said.

"Okay, dude let's get him" Rigby said.

"He said he was busy. I just hope he's home" Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby ran to Skips house and knocked on his door ferociously. Skips was meditating "Ugh, can't I ever have one night to myself" He thought. He skipped toward the door and saw Mordecai and Rigby standing their...

"So what happened now?" he said in a disgruntled tone.

They told him about the beast that emerged from Rigby that's wreaking havoc at Muscle-Mans party and then the trio went there so Skips could examine for himself to see what could of caused this and a way to defeat it.

The group arrived at Muscle-Mans rather quickly, and Skips took a look through the hole made in the trailer where Mordecai and Rigby thrown out of the trailer. "I was afraid of this" Skips said with a serious tone. "Rigby... you said this came from you?" he asked.

"Yeah, dude" he replied.

"Rigby have you been under some serious distress about something lately?" he asked

Rigby was hesitant to answer, but he did "Yeah" he said.

"Rigby, I don't know what caused you to get this worked up, but this is a beast that manifested from your Emotions. Usually when someone is worried about confronting a issue they usually work themselves up too much normally it would just cause distances, and isolation from the person or thing they are working themselves up about. You however went overboard and your mind and body couldn't handle the stress anymore. Which created that" He said

"Oh man... so what do we do?" he asked

"Not we, you" he said

"What do you mean skips?" Rigby asked nervously.

"When this happens, the only way to beat it is by confronting the issue that cause it to come to existence. After that the beast will finally be at peace with itself" he said.

"Oh man..." Rigby said.. He knew what he had to do.. Rigby usually a coward would run from this situation, but he knew he couldn't he mustered all the courage within himself and walked back into the trailer where the beast was ripping everything apart. People where avoiding it's attacks, but it seemed that it had it's eyes set on Eileen. Rigby saw the danger she was im and called to it "HEY" he yelled at it.. grabbing it's attention "You don't need to do this anymore" The beast snarled and was about to resume it's havoc on everyone until Rigby screamed "EILEEN... I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" …. This caught the beasts attention. Eileen looked at Rigby with a worried face. "It's my fault this thing appeared. I was trying so hard to pick the perfect moment to tell you this, and when I tried I couldn't get the words out. I practiced over and over again how I would tell you this, but I would always lose confidences in myself because I was afraid of not knowing how you would react... I've known you liked me for a while, but when the time came when I finally shared your feelings, I was afraid that you might have moved on, or that you just might not see me like that anymore. WHAT I WANT TO SAY IS... I LIKE YOU EILEEN" He screamed that last sentence at the top of his lungs.

Eileen was in a state of shock... and the beast finally feeling the weight of the emotions of what it caused to manifest lifting was able to recede back into Rigby from where it was created. Everyone at the party was silent. Until, Muscle-Man broke the silence "Well... that just happened."

Notes: Sorry if this chapter felt rushed or wasn't up to par with the other two. I kind of went at this in a tired state of mind and just went ham. I wasn't stopping till I was done. I felt like adding that whole monster thing in there because it wouldn't feel like a regular show story without something usual happening. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please if you like it review, follow, and fav. ^^

"


End file.
